<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>feelings by zachums</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140953">feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zachums/pseuds/zachums'>zachums</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>feelings verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Denial of Feelings, Emotions, Eventual Romance, M/M, No Smut, Oblivious Asta (Black Clover), Reminiscing, he eventually comes to his senses, it hurts me just as much as it hurts you, rating is for hints of smexy feelings, underage bc theres descriptions of feelings when theyre both underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zachums/pseuds/zachums</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning memories with Asta.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asta &amp; Yuno (Black Clover), Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>feelings verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i just wanted to write cute soft!Asta with some feeling discoveries. enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sunlight, broken up by tree branches and leaves, streamed in through the window and right into Asta's eyes. He brings a hand up to shield them, yawning as he kicked his blanket off of his legs and to the foot of the bed. The same sights greeted him as they did every morning; Nero's nest, his Black Bull's robe, headband, and his grimoire belt slung over a chair in the corner, his shoes haphazardly kicked onto the floor next to the bed, his clothes sticking out of his nearly-empty yet completely disorganized dresser drawers. His grimoire sat on the cushion of the chair, and as he looked over at it he felt a slight tug in his chest. It urged him towards it, as if the book was calling out to him. He smiled to himself as he laid on his side, hearing the faint sounds of his teammates laughing and arguing in the common room. Even though it had almost been a year, it still jarred him a little sometimes when he woke up alone, almost feeling cold because of the void where bodies once were.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The kids from the church and Yuno.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His mind couldn't help but conjure up the phantom feeling of Yuno's arm draped over his chest, one of his legs draped over both of Asta's, the way they would wake up on days when the kids woke up before them and went to play outside or help with chores. Asta felt a little ache in his chest, moving to cover it with his hand. Nowadays, whenever he thought of Yuno he got that feeling. Especially when he thought of how far he'd come. How much he'd grown. How much they've both grown, bouncing off of each other and their enemies to move up and get stronger, infinitely competing to see who would become the Wizard King. He thinks of Yuno's arms and how they'd thickened with muscle over the years— not as much as Asta's of course, but still more than when they were kids— and feels a surge of pride mixed with... Something he couldn't describe. He thinks about the way Yuno's face, the way that it slimmed as he'd grown and lost all of his baby fat. He thinks of Yuno's hair, strangely enough, and the way it was always so wild and untameable. To Sister Lily's misfortune.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Yuno, comb your hair please.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>There's no use, Sister, it won't lay flat.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>You can still try!</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He always made a big deal out of getting his hair combed, but Asta knew he enjoyed the attention. The little smile on his face when it was done giving him away. Sister Lily never noticed, but Asta did.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Asta, come here. It's your turn.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>No!</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Asta always hated having his hair combed. There were always knots and dirt and other greenery somehow hidden in that spikey mess. Hm, he suddenly thinks, maybe that's why Nero always sits on my head. Sister Lily learned early on that, despite Asta not having wind magic to use as an excuse for the mess, her attempts to tame the mane were futile. He would always sit in the pews while waiting for Yuno in the morning, flipping through the pamphlets under the pews until he heard footsteps approaching. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>He ducked behind the pew, waiting for Yuno to pass so he could jump out and scare him. After a few moments, there was no sign of him, so he peeked over the top and jumped back when he was greeted by a faceful of Yuno. He watched for a moment as the black-haired boy burst into laughter, pointing at his friend as he guffawed. Asta looked over to Sister Lily and she smiled, shrugging. "Your hair was poking over the top," she explained with a little chuckle. His eyes landed back on Yuno, who was crying with his laughter now. Asta couldn't help but smile, and then chuckle, and then laugh just as hard as his friend.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A bubble of laughter escaped him at the memory. He deserved that, he would say. He closed his eyes as he thought of their arms slung over each others' shoulders, walking together through Hage and laughing. Collecting tatoes together, filling the water pitcher together, chasing each other through the woods until it got dark and Yuno got scared, and Asta had to help him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Yuno! Yuno?" Asta called, looking around the familiar woods as the sun set and cast shadows on the path. They'd been playing together when they got seperated, and Asta had been searching ever since. Suddenly, he heard quiet sniffles and sobs in the distance. Energy surged through his body as he broke out into a sprint, following the faint sounds until they got louder. "YUNO!" He called when he finally caught sight of the boy, planting his feet in the ground and skidding in the grass due to leftover momentum. He landed hard on his knees as he fell, but quickly gathered himself and scrambled over to the dark-haired boy. Yuno always wore dark clothes, and paired with his dark hair and the growing darkness as the sun set, he was almost impossible to see if not for the familiar golden eyes Asta caught in a quick glance. Yuno looked up, eyes shining with tears as they streamed down his face, chest jerking with hiccups and hands shaking as he clasped them in his lap. "A- Asta," he sniffled, wiping his nose as Asta moved in, wrapping his arms tightly around his friend in a hug. Arms squeezed his torso so tight he swore he felt a few ribs creak, so he responded with the same force in kind. "C'mon Yuno, it's getting dark. Sister will be worried if we don't show up for dinner." Asta pulled away from the embrace slowly, giving his friend a big smile. He helped Yuno to his feet and took his hand, squeezing gently as they both got to their feet. Yuno wiped his tears and smiled, suddenly getting a mischievious look in his eyes.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Race you!" He suddenly yelled, taking off in the direction of the church. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"YUNOOO!" Asta called out, quickly hurrying after him.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Asta loved remembering his childhood, the time he spent with Yuno and remembering how much he's changed and matured. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Yuno, could you help Asta harvest tatoes today?"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Of course, Sister."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Yuno and Asta walked together down the dirt path to the tato fields, empty baskets on their backs. They got to work under the hot morning sun, and sweat quickly collected on Asta's brow. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, smearing his face with dirt, and let out a breath. After another hour of work, he finally shed his shirt and dropped it at his feet, tilting his head back towards the sun to enjoy the temporary relief it brought him. Ever since their 12th birthdays, they'd been sent out during harvest season to help the local farmers. And to give them something to do. Asta looked over at Yuno to see him in the process of removing his shirt. His eyes widened as time seemed to slow down, the sunlight reflecting off of his sweaty, pale skin. Something warmed Asta's body even more than the sun as the muscles of Yuno's torso were revealed. His body wasn't as toned or muscles as Asta's, he didn't spend the amount of work and dedication to building himself up, but the smooth surface of his skin was still hypnotising. Yuno raised an eyebrow when he noticed Asta's attention. "Asta," he questioned, "are you having heat stroke?" The grey-haired male shook his head, looking away, embarassed at having been caught. "I'm fine!" He yelled, picking tatoes at a much faster rate than before. Yuno didn't question him, just turned back to his own tatoes.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The sudden memory almost startled him, eyes wide as he played the scene over in his head. He thought about how he always looked for Yuno in the crowded capitol, scanned the grounds when they went near the Golden Dawn's hideout, his head turning at the sound of wind or a tall, dark-haired man walking by. How he always admired Yuno's magic, his demeanor, the way he interacted with people. How he always bickered with him, how Yuno's jabs fired him up and made him determined to work harder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Didn't Noelle say something about bickering? Asta thought to himself, scratching his head. The more you fight with someone, the more you trust them. Something like that. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He knows he trusts Yuno undoubtedly. He would do something he asked without question, follow him to foreign places far away to chase their dreams and support him in battle. He knows he cares about the dark-haired mage, how he felt when he saw the pointed ears and symbols on his face that day. The gut-wrenching sadness, the betrayal, the feeling not unlike the one he had when he almost had his grimoire stolen all that time ago. The thought of losing Yuno came close to the feeling he had when he was about to give up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Because, without Yuno... What would he do?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Asta scampered up the tree like a squirrel at the sound, spotting a cat stuck on one of the higher branches. Sister Lily, who had been watching the seven year old, let out a frightened shriek. "Asta, come down!" She cried, grasping her chest as he went higher and higher. Her water creation magic wouldn't be able to help him if he fell. Her hand covered her mouth as Asta reached the cat, helping it unstick its paw from the tree sap it'd been caught in. The cat hurriedly ran away, jumping expertly down the branches and to the ground before disappearing deeper into the woods. "I'm okay, Sister!" Asta called down, scooting slowly down the trunk of the tree until he got to a slightly lower branch. Suddenly, the branch creaked under his weight and then snapped, sending him barreling towards the ground. He braced for impact, arms covering his face, but he didn't hit the ground. A gust of wind slowed his momentum for a second, leaving him with only a few scratches when he made contact with the dirt. Sister Lily fawned over him for a minute or two until she was convinced he was okay, scolded him for worrying her, and then looked around to see who had helped him. Yuno was standing nearby, sniffling to himself with one hand outstretched. "Asta," he hiccuped, making his way over to the pair and helping the smaller boy up. "Are you okay?" Asta gave him a big smile, dirt smeared on one of his cheeks and leaves in his hair from the tree. "Yep!" He assured, giving a thumbs up. "Thanks, Yuno!"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Without Yuno...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The nights were the worst. They were only a few days into their journey to the Royal Capitol, but Asta was already feeling the effects of living on the road. It was so cold his teeth were chattering. Their fire had gone out with the wind, and a thin blanket from the church wasn't doing much good. Shuffling next to him made Asta look, and he saw Yuno laying on his side facing him, holding his blanket open in offering. "Come on, it'll be warmer if we're together." Asta scooted over and lay down next to his friend, stretching his blanket out so they could both be doubly covered. He shivered as he settled, feeling much warmer now. "Thanks, Yuno," he said softly, rolling onto his side and trying to get comfortable. He heard nothing from Yuno except for the soft sounds of his breaths after that. When morning came, Asta felt much warmer than when he fell asleep. He felt a weight in his arms and something tickling his nose. He cracked his eyes open and found himself a facefull of dark hair and an armful of wind mage. He was sure they hadn't fallen asleep like this, so they must've tangled together in the night. He pulled away slowly, as not to wake his friend, and yawned as he looked at the clear sky. A new day, a new opportunity for adventure!</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He'd thought nothing of it at the time. They slept in the same bed for 15 years, there was no reason to find it weird when they were cuddled together after sleeping next to each other. Especially on a cold night. But... Maybe...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>They laughed loudly as they rolled around in the snow, playing together in a clearing in the woods. Asta pinned Yuno and breathed hard as he leaned over him, a smile stuck on his lips. Yuno was breathing just as hard, still letting loose the last of his laughter. "I win," Asta proudly declared, pressing Yuno's shoulders harder into the snow. Suddenly, snow was thrown in his face. He let out a yell as he moved to wipe it out of his eyes, but soon found his world thrown upside down as Yuno tackled him. He glared and squirmed under the dark-haired boy's hold, his wrists pinned next to his head. "Hey, that's not fair!" He protested, shaking his head to get rid of the last of the snow. He glared up at Yuno and found him still, a smile on his face and a strange look in his eyes. "Yuno?" He questioned, now feeling concerned. He blinked, and he was suddenly closer to Yuno than he remembered being a second ago. He could feel his warm breath on his nose. "Yuno," he repeated, somewhat quieter this time. Another blink, and they were even closer. He saw the other's eyes begin to flutter shut and his own responded in kind, and the warm breath ghosting over his face got closer and closer—</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Yuno! Asta! Time for dinner!"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The moment had broken. Yuno was sitting up and climbing off of Asta, cheeks flushed and eyes averted as he ran towards the church. Asta got up and followed him, yelling about an impromptu race as he did.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Asta sat up in bed as he remembered that moment, fingers gently touching his mouth as he thought about it. It had only happened a few years ago, how could he have forgotten? Yuno... Replaying the scene in his head made butterflies erupt in his stomach, and he couldn't help but squirm slightly in the bed. Suddenly, it hit him. Memories of similar incidents flowed into his mind, near-kisses and too-long hugs, holding hands and wrestling until he felt a weird sensation he didn't understand at the time. Distantly, he registered a knock on his door. Somebody calling his name and telling him to eat breakfast, before they walked away. Asta clutched a hand to his chest, jumped out of bed and hurriedly got dressed. There was only one thing on his mind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was in love with Yuno.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>